Nurse Reid
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: PWP Reid dresses up as a nurse


Morgan had finished putting the dishes away and was heading to the living room for a quiet cuddle and movie with Reid. Only to find him not there. Shrugging he took up on the sofa "Doctor,"he called "I'm waiting for you."

"I'm sorry sir, but the Doctor is busy." And in walked Reid, wearing a vintage, leather nurse's dress, with knee high white socks and 15 inch heels. His hair and make up was done in a classic 1950's blonde bombshell style.

"Oh?" Morgan inquired, "will you be able to help me instead Nurse?"

Nurse smiled at him, "I'll see what I can do." Reid then walked over to the other man, who was still lying down. H placed a hand on the other's forehead and tisked. "You're far too hot", Reid then proceeded to divest Morgan of his clothes.

Climbing atop the now naked man Reid began to gentle run his hands over Morgan's face and down his torso. He then wiggled his hips until Morgan's hardening penis was lined up with his arse crack. Enjoying the movement of Reid's wiggling Morgan grabbed hold of Reid's hips to take control. At least he tried, Reid knelt forwards and began to thoroughly kiss Morgan. While distracting him Reid took Morgan's hands and removed them. Then being in control of both sets of hands he ran them up and down Morgan's body.

Moaning and enjoying the sensations attacking him Morgan only wanted more, he shifted his hips, aiming for fiction for his throbbing cock. Reid could feel both his own pulsing cock and Morgan's movement beneath him. "You'd like something to thrust against? Hmmm, me too." With that Reid released Morgan's hands and flipped Morgan from his back onto his front.

With Morgan now on his back Reid quickly rolled on a condom and spread Morgan's arse cheeks apart. Reid then proceeded to gentle rub his cock along the now fully exposed arse. Morgan moaned his consent with a breathless "hurry up Reid". Thrusting again the fabric of the sofa felt delicious against his penis, it was as he had his arse in the air, ready to push down again that he met the first finger, with warmed up lube, but as he descended his hips the finger stayed where it was. Morgan raised again and felt the unmoving finger. So Reid wanted him to fuck himself on his fingers, laziness, that Morgan really shouldn't reward but the teasing finger really had ignited the need for more within him.

Raising his hip again he felt the finger dip within him, he clenched hard and brought the finger down with him. Morgan heard a muttered curse from behind and finally the finger began to move, another soon join it. Morgan soon forgot about his thrusting, only wanting to be filled more, he stop pulling forwards and only kept pushing up and back into those fingers until he was on all fours.

"Eager aren't we?"

"Oh yes Nurse, now please Nurse." Not wanting to disappoint but not willing to give in Reid removed his fingers, knowing that Morgan would then expect Reid to penetrate with his cock, and then bent down to give Morgan's hole a quick lick. Discovering the lube to be flavoured and designed for this very act, Reid licked again.

Morgan was enjoying the rimming so much that it took him a moment to realised it had finished, feeling so close yet knowing he didn't want to come until he had Reid inside him, he was starting to feel a little frustrated, that was until he felt the push. Finally, he was being filled, it was gentle but he knew that once Reid knew him to be fine he would up the pace and really pound in to him. Yet once in Reid stayed there, he didn't move. Morgan turned his head to see what the hold up was.

Only to find that Reid had used a dildo and was now adding a finger. Morgan let a moan break forth, watching Reid finger him always did a little something extra to him. The sight was so enjoyable that Morgan didn't fully comprehend the second or third finger as they were slowly added.

The dildo was on the smaller side but Reid still wanted to be careful, he made sure that he gentley readied Morgan, while also licking and kissing those sport that drove Morgan wild, such as the back of his knees.

Morgan was ready and Reid finally, himself ready to burst from the thought alone, pushed into Morgan, while pulling the dildo out. Morgan gasped, and Reid held until he saw the frantic nodding and felt the twist Morgan moved his hips demanding more.

Morgan was so full, he could feel Reid's pace quickening pulling himself out and the dildo in, then vis versa. Reid managed to hit the prostate yet the dildo somehow always just missed, which drove Morgan wild with the anticipation of knowing how close it was. When it finally did hit Morgan cried out, and sped his own thrusts against the sofa up. Pleasure was starting to tingle all over and with Reid's name on his lips he came loudly, his shuddering bringing Reid off.

Snuggled up together on the sofa, lying in his own sticky mess he watched his nurse as he tidied up. "Take that off and join me in the shower?" Reid huffed a laugh at him, "do you know how long this took me to get together, you're just going to have to enjoy looking at me tonight."

And with that incredibly hard chore ahead of him Morgan set him self up for spending rest of the night playing patient


End file.
